


Power Couple

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Series: Calendario de adviento Groovy Mutations 2017 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chefs, Drabble, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: Charles y Erik son una pareja casada de chefs famosos a los que siempre contratan por sus discusiones y flirteos en plena pantalla.





	Power Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic participa en el reto calendario de adviento 2017 del foro: Groovy mutations, está vez la propuesta era: Galleta de jengibre.
> 
> Como siempre nada es mio y yo solo escribo por diversión.
> 
> #GroovyMutations #NavidadesMutantes

Es justo en navidad cuando comienzan a llamar a todos los chefs famosos para participar en los programas que nadie ve a menos que no haya un poco de drama en cámara, y por supuesto, Charles Xavier, un joven y apuesto chef, conocido tanto por sus momentos de espontaneidad en los que siempre agregaría condimentos y sabores completamente impensados a una receta, como por sus brillantes ojos azules y sonrisa encantadora. Junto a su marido de tres años, Erik Lehnsherr, conocido por siempre seguir al pie de la letra de las recetas típicas Alemanas del libro de cocina de su madre y a veces por agregarle un toque de su tierra y sus sabores a otras preparaciones, junto con su personalidad efusiva y su quijada que podría cortar diamantes.

Ambos hombres son la definición de drama en la televisión.

El matinal que los contrata les pide que hagan galletas de hombres de jengibre, ambos hombres trabajan en conseguir los ingredientes, Erik más de una vez sosteniendo la muñeca de su marido antes de que el más joven pueda alcanzar algún ingrediente que no va en la receta, Charles besando a su marido en la boca, para el encanto de todos los espectadores y logrando esconder algunos ingredientes en sus bolsillos mientras el otro hombre está distraído por los labios de su marido en los suyos.

Cuando la masa está lista y congelándose en el refrigerador del programa, (Tal vez un poco más picante y salda de los usual), Erik se encarga del glaseado mientras Charles conversa alegremente con los presentadores del programa.

"¿Siempre es así entre ustedes dos?" Pregunta la presentadora, guiñándole un ojo.

"Bueno." Murmura Charles riendo entre dientes "Hay una razón por la que él y yo tenemos restaurantes por separado." Explica el joven.

"Puedo escucharte, Charles." Exclama Erik en voz alta, separando los glaseados en diferentes platos de mezclas y agregando los colorantes orgánicos de su marido en cada uno. "Ya es hora de que saques la masa." Anuncia autoritario, pero dulce. "¡Y asegúrate de que está vez los hombres de jengibre no te salgan gordos!"

Charles sonríe, se acerca a su marido, besa su mejilla y acaricia sus brazos desde los bíceps hasta las muñecas.

"Pero, cariño." Susurra en su oído, completamente consciente de que los productores del programa se están encargando de que todo el mundo escuche sus palabras "Me gustan mis hombres grandes."

Satisfecho con el grito emocionado del público, el silbido sugerente del presentador del matinal y las mejillas rojas de su marido, Charles comienza a cortar la forma de los hombrecillos de jengibre en la masa.


End file.
